Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quartz vibrator and a manufacturing method of the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, since a vibrating piece using quartz may obtain a high frequency and have stable frequency characteristic, it has been used for a reference frequency source or an oscillating source of various electronic devices. To this end, a quartz gemstone is machined into a quartz piece in a direction suitable for characteristic and the quartz piece is used as a vibrator, as a non-limiting example.
Particularly, a quartz substrate cut with an AT-cut is cut so that a face formed by rotating a plane including an X axis and a Z axis of a quartz crystal at an angle of about 35 degree and 15 minute in a counterclockwise from the X axis around the X axis becomes a main face, and since the vibrating piece using the quartz substrate has excellent frequency and temperature characteristics, it has been widely used for a mobile communications terminal, as a non-limiting example.
However, since the AT-cut quartz substrate according to the conventional art as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,581,476, uses a wet etching method in order to machine a side, an order of faces revealed becomes different depending on a kind of etchant and a temperature of the etchant, and the etched face is not perpendicular to a flat main face and has an obliquely inclined shape and is revealed in various faces. As a result, the AT-cut quartz substrate may not be implemented as a precise element.